Manual of Style
This page is under construction. If an article does not meet the Devil May Cry Fanon Wiki's minimum standard of quality, it will be clearly marked as such and may even be moved off of the wiki mainspace. To avoid this, please be familiar with what we expect of our contributors: Layout Articles must not be one giant block of text; they must have paragraph breaks. Even if the coding secion contains a paragraph break, this may not show up in the visible product. Please be sure to include two line breaks by pressing Enter twice in the coding section, or use the or after paragraphs to force the page to display correctly. Separating paragraphs with only a line break, coded as , or , is not acceptable. Other than that, there are currently no guides for how individual pages should be organized. Each author is allowed his or her own personal style. For information about site organization and other rules, see Policies. Punctuation All articles must adhere to basic grammar and punctuation rules such as: *Using closing punctuation to end sentences. *Adding spaces between words and after sentences. *Enclosing spoken dialogue in quotation marks. For more information on proper punctuation usage, see the punctuation sections of the Blue Book of Grammar and Punctuation Rules or the Grammarly Handbook. Spelling and grammar This is an English-speaking wiki. As such, English is the preferred language. American English and British English are both equally acceptable, as long as the style is consistent within a universe. Please also take note of these commonly made grammatical errors: *Then vs. Than: "Then" denotes a time, while "than" denotes a choice. **'Correct': ***''I would rather die'' than bow to you! ***''First, we knock,'' then we enter. **'Incorrect': ***''It is better to be a living coward'' then a dead hero. ***''And'' than something stylish happened. *It's vs. Its: "It's" is a contraction of "it is," while "its" is the possessive form of the preposition "it." Note that this is an exception to the rule for forming possessives! **Correct: ***'It's' getting dark. ***''The massive beast gnashed'' its jaws hungrily. *There, their, and They're: "There" is a place, "their" is the possessive of the preposition "they," and "They're" is a contraction of "they are." **Correct: ***''The sword was lying'' there in a pool of blood. ***''Lifting'' their heads, the hellish demons howled at the moon in a terrifying battle cry." ***''We can leave as soon as'' they're here. Non-Englsh fanon If you have written a fanfic in another language, please contact the Admins about uploading it here. Also. please note that the Admins speak primarily English. General good ideas *When you are copying and pasting from a word processor, paste your text in the "Source" view. If you paste in the "Visual" view, the site will recieve it as "complex coding," add a bunch of junk coding, and only allow further editing in Source mode, which will contain lots of useless code to swim through. Moreover, the Visual Editor is still a bit buggy, and editing in Visual mode can result in unintended outcomes, such as linking the wrong text or not formatting text correctly. Category:Wiki Guidance